Shido's Realization
by jamesb497
Summary: Shido finally realized something important. He's in love with Tohka. But he worried about the other spirits. So he decides to get help from his favorite little sister.


Summary

Shido finally realized something important. He's in love with Tohka. But he worried about the other spirits. So he decides to get help from his favorite little sister.

I do not own Date A Live.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation. R&R and Enjoy.

Shido's P.O.V

It was late at night and I was lying in my bed trying to get to sleep. But every time that I tried my mind drifted towards a familiar purple haired spirit.

"Why can't I get her out of my mind?" I said to myself.

For the past few days, it's been like this. No matter what I do my mind will always drift back to her.

"Tohka. Why can't I get you out of my mind?

I kept thinking about how cute she can be. She can be a handful sure, but no matter what I know that she'll always have my back just as I have had hers. Every Time that she learned something new about the world I can't help but to smile.

I feel as though by meeting her I feel like I am complete. I can feel my heart pounding every time I think about her. Then I look at the window and look at the stars.

Then my eyes widen with the realization the reason why I keep thinking about her. The reason that I feel my heart pounding just at the mere thought of her was because I was in love with her.

"I love her. I'm in love with Tohka."

I looked back out my window. Then I realize something else wait but what about the others. Part of my job is to keep them happy. If I start dating Tohka then. I shake my head not wanting to think about it. I laid down on my bed thinking about what I should do. "Kotori." She's my best bet. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:00 AM.

"I better get to sleep I need to make breakfast tomorrow." I said to myself.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. As I was making breakfast I noticed that we were low on ingredients and that means I need to head to the store.

(Wait a minute this might be the perfect chance to talk to her alone.)

I finished making breakfast then I heard.

"Shido!"

(Just on time.) I thought. As my sister came down the stairs. She had her black ribbons in meaning that she was in commander mode.

"Morning Kotori. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Not so great." I admitted

"Why?"

"Well let's just say that I had a lot on my mind last night."

"Well okay if you say so. Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

"Here." I said as I gave her a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks." She said taking the plate. We ate in silence until I asked.

"Hey, Kotori?"

"What is it Shido?"

"Do you want to go food shopping with me today?"

She stopped eating her eggs and looked at me. "Why?"

I quickly thought of something to say.

"Well because when was the last we hung out? Just the two of us."

"Hmm, that is true. Alright. I have nothing else to do anyway."

"Great."

We finished our breakfast and got ready to head out the door.

"Wait a second Shido I need to get something,"

"Huh? Oh okay."

I watched as she ran up the stairs and a minute later she came down wearing her white ribbons meaning that she was in little sister mode.

"Let's go Onii-chan." She said as she grabbed my arm.

"Alright alright settle down Kotori." I said while laughing.

I open the door and came face to face with a familiar rabbit puppet.

"Hehe well good morning Shido."

I took a step back and see Yoshino Yoshinon and the girl the girl that has been on my mind all morning Tohka.

"G-Good morning Shido." Yoshino said.

"Good morning Shido." Tohka said.

"Good morning girls. I made some breakfast for you two. It's on the table."

"Really thanks, Shido." Tohka said.

"T-Thank you Shido." Yoshino said. Then both of them made there way to the table.

Then I felt Kotori pull on my sleeve.

"Onii-chan come on." she said.

"Alright alright."

"Where are you two going?" Tohka asked.

"We're going to the store to pick up something's up for dinner we'll be back in a little bit."

"Oh, can I come t-." She tried to say but she was cut off by the sound of her stomach. I saw her blush which I thought was adorable.

I walked over to her and patted her on the head. "Sorry Tohka, but I want to spend a bit of time with Kotori for a bit okay?"

"Oh okay." She said with a sad voice.

"Hey, chin up I'll be back later okay?"

"Alright."

I gave her a nod and turned to Kotori.

"Ready?"

"Yea."

We walked out the door and headed to the store.

On the way back we walked by a park.

"Hey, Kotori?"

"Yes, Onii-chan?"

"Do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Oh, can we. Can we?"

"Hehe sure."

We got our ice cream and sat down on a nearby bench. We ate in silence before I finally gathered up the courage to ask her.

"Hey, Kotori can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it Onii-chan?" she said as she finished her ice cream"

I throw my ice cream away and look her in the eyes.

"Before I ask you. Kotori can you please put in your black ribbons in?"

"Okay?" she said questioningly.

I watch her take out her white ribbons and put her black ones in.

"Alright now, what did you want to talk about Shido?"

"Alright and let me finish before you say anything okay?" she nodded.

I took a deep breath.

"Kotori I-I think I'm in love with Tohka. But I'm worried about the other spirits. As you know part of my job is to make sure that the spirits are happy and so that their emotions don't drop. But what if because of me dating Tohka the emotions of the others drop and their powers return to them."

I took another deep breath.

"So Kotori what do you think I should do? Should I tell her how I feel or should I keep them hidden for the sake of the others?"

Kotori took a moment to think.

"Shido you should tell her how you feel."

I look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Shido you have been looking after six spirits and there are going to be more in time." She took my hands in hers. "You deserve to be happy. You have done so much for them that they need to see that as well.

"Kotori." I pull her into a hug. "Thank you."

She hugged me back "You're welcome Onii-chan."

After that, we headed back to the house.

Later that day everyone was over and I was cooking dinner while everyone was watching TV in the living room. I put out plates for everyone. "Dinners ready." I called out to them. I watch the take their seats and then we began to eat.

During dinner, I kept thinking about how I was going to tell Tohka how I feel.

"Shido?"

"Huh?" someone called me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Tohka staring at me.

"Are you okay Shido? You've barely touched your food."

"Oh sorry. I've just got something on my mind. Don't worry it's nothing important." I quickly added.

"Are you sure?"

I gave her an honest smile and said. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then."

After that, we went back to eating dinner. Then we all decided to watch TV. Though I wasn't paying attention I was too busy trying to think of something.

A few hours later it was time for everyone to leave.

"Alright, girls it's time for you to go home." Kotori said.

The girls groaned as they got up and walked towards the door. I looked at Tohka and saw that she was sleeping on the couch. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. I saw that Yoshino was about to wake her up.

"Yoshino."

"Huh yes Shido?" she asked.

"You can go on ahead. I'll wake Tohka up There's something that I wish to discuss with her."

Then suddenly I was face to face with Yoshinon

"Hehe Shido, what are you planning to do with Tohka?"

"Yeah, that's right what are you up to Shido?" Kaguya asked.

"Suspicion. What is Shido planning?" Yuzuru asked.

Then I was face to face with the three. I quickly looked towards Kotori for help. I saw her sigh before she said.

"Girls don't worry about Shido. I mean do you really think that Shido would try something dirty with his little sister here. Who can kick his but."

The girls thought for a moment before nodding.

"Very well then we leave Tohka in your care." Kaguya said.

"Agreement please take care of her." Yuzuru said.

"Make sure Shido doesn't do anything weird hahaha." Yoshinon said.

"Goodnight everyone." Yoshino said.

Then the girls headed out the door. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Kotori.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now go and get her Shido she said as she punched me in the shoulder.

"Thanks." I said as I watched her walk up the stairs. I then turned towards a sleeping Tohka and took a deep breath. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little.

"Tohka wake up." Tohka let out a groan as she opened her eyes.

"S-Shido? What time is it?"

"Time for you to go to bed."

"Oh okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

She got up, but I grabbed her arm.

"Actually Tohka can I talk to you for a minute."

"Oh sure." She said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Tohka listen over the past few days I've been feeling weird. You see I've been having trouble sleeping the past few days because whenever I close my eyes my mind drifts to a certain someone."

"Who?"

I look at her in the eyes and say. "You Tohka."

"Me?"

"Yes." I say as I grabbed her hands in mine. "For the past few weeks, it's been you that has been on my mind."

"I see. I think I understand why."

"Huh, you do?"

"You see yesterday I commented about how you seem to be daydreaming a lot. And then Origami came over and said that it was because you were thinking about how much of a burden I am to you. I told her that there's no way that is true. But the more I think about it the more it makes sense. Every day you cook for me and take care of me and I barely do anything for you in return. And what you just told me only confirmed my suspicions."

She stood up. "So I'm sorry for being such a burden Shido and I'll try my best not to be anymore." After she said that she made her way to the door. I shook my head. I stood up and I quickly grabbed her arm before she got to the door.

"Let go." she said.

Once again I shook my head and said "No." Then I pulled her close grabbed her other arm and pinned her against the wall.

"Shido?"

I stare deep into her eyes and started to lean in.

"Shido what are yo-" before she could finish I claimed her lips with mine.

I felt her struggle for a few moments, but then I felt her stop. That's when I broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Tohka listen to me. You are not a burden and you never will be."

"But what abou-"

"Forget about what Origami said!" I shouted. Right now I didn't even care if Kotori heard. Hell, I didn't even care if the others next door heard.

"Tohka listen." I grabbed her hands. "You have done a lot more for me than you think."

"That's not true I haven't do-"

"Yes, you have." I said cutting her off.

"Tohka you have saved me more times than I can count. You give me happy memories. The times that we spent over the past few months have been some of the best."

"Shido."

"So please don't think of yourself as a burden because at the end of the day you give me three times more smiles than you do frowns."

"Shido. But then why have I been on your mind all the time?

"I didn't know why. That is until last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes. You see last night I kept thinking about why you were always on my mind. And then it hit me." I place a hand on her cheek. "Tohka I love you." Then I saw tears falling down her face. "Tohka?"

"Shido. Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. I just felt so happy when you said that. So why am I crying?"

I gave her a smile. "It's because you're happy that you're crying Tohka?" I said as I wipe her tears away.

"S-Shido?"

"Yes, Tohka?"

"What is love?"

"Love is a very powerful emotion that you feel with someone close to you." I take her hand and place it over my heart. "Do you feel how fast my heart is beating Tohka?" She nodded. "Well, this is proof of my love for you Tohka."

"Shido." I feel her take my hand and place it over her heart. "Shido can you feel my heart?"

"I can."

"It's beating just as fast as yours. Shido does that mean what I think I mean?"

"That depends on what do you think it means?"

"Shido does this mean that I love you to?"

"I can't answer that for you Tohka. The only person who can answer that is you Tohka."

I saw her close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she said.

"Shido I love you too."

I gave her a big smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Shido?"

"Yes, Tohka?"

"What do we do now? I mean I really don't know anything about love and stuff."

"Then I'll teach you. Just like I told you I'd teach you about this world."

"Shido. But what if-"

"Tohka."

"Huh?"

I stare deep into her eyes.

"You talk too much." Then I claim her lips with my own. I feel her body stiffen before she slowly relaxed and kissed me back. When we broke apart I said. "Tohka listen no matter what happens we'll get through it as long as we're together. Alright?"

Then Tohka pulled me in for another hug. "Shido thank you." I felt her crying tears of joy again. I pulled out of the embrace and kissed her tears away.

"Tohka." I cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss.

When we broke apart I looked at the time."Tohka I think it's time for you to head home."

I saw her frown. "Actually Shido can I stay with you tonight please?"

I was shocked by her request but I gave her a smile and said. "Sure."

We walked up to my room and crawled into my bed. We laid side by side with our arms wrapped around each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"Shido?"

"Yes, Tohka?" Suddenly I felt her lips on mine.

"Thank you, Shido for everything."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep because we are going to have a big day tomorrow."

Tohka looked at me confused "We do?"

"Yep. We're going to have to tell the others that were together now and that may cause us some problems. And I need to teach you all about what being in a relationship means."

"Is there a lot to it?"

"Yep." Then she looked scared which I couldn't help but find cute."Hey, don't worry about it remember I'll be with you okay?"

"Okay." I patted her head.

"Alright now get some sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes I pulled her close and whispered: "I love you." One last time before I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
